


Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

by yourlocaltranskid



Series: One Shots [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaltranskid/pseuds/yourlocaltranskid
Summary: Never a fan of her own height or Champ's controlling hands, Waverly somehow loved the way Nicole's hands felt on her and how they make her feel safe. She loved it whenever they hold hands or when Nicole is holding the small of her back. But she loves Nicole's hands the most when they are more intimate and hidden from others.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480757
Kudos: 110





	Can't Keep My Hands to Myself

**Author's Note:**

> "Can't keep my hands to myself/No matter how hard I'm trying to" Hands to Myself by Selena Gomez
> 
> I was asked to write another smut piece on my Tumblr, once again I am not the best smut writer so sorry in advance. Follow me on tumblr at wayhaughtprompts.

One of the things Waverly loves about Nicole is her height, while Waverly was never a fan of her height. Nor did she care much about Champ’s height, she always felt he would tower over her and made her feel so small. But with Nicole, she loves the height difference and with that how much bigger her hands are. When she was in Nicole’s arms, she felt loved and warm and there was something about Nicole’s hands that made her feel safe. 

It doesn’t matter if they’re holding hands or if Nicole’s hands rest on the small of her back, she always felt safe. There was just something about Nicole that made her feel special, something that she felt that she was at home. While Waverly loves holding Nicole’s hands, she loved it more when they were on her waist as she was being pushed back onto the door to their bedroom. The way that they felt strong yet so gentle gets to her every time, wishing and hoping Nicole will be a bit rougher with her.

All Waverly could think about is how good Nicole’s lips feel on her neck and how she wants her hands to travel lower. Clothes were already shredded as the pair made their way their way upstairs, leaving both women nude. The back of Waverly’s knees hit the edge of the bed, slowly pulling Nicole on top of her as she lays on the bed. Nicole stopped kissing Wavery’s neck and looked down at Waverly, smiling at how beautiful she looks.

“Please Nic, I need you. I want you, I want to feel you.” Waverly whined, wanting for Nicole’s hands to be all over her. Nicole just looked down and chuckled at the younger girl, knowing exactly what she needed and what she wanted.

“Soon baby, I’ll give you what you want in no time,” Nicole mutters as her hands make their way lower down Waverly’s body.

They both know moments like this Waverly needed Nicole the most and who is Nicole to deny her angel? Not wanting for Wavelry to wait anymore, Nicole continued her journey south, long fingers trace the outlines of Waverly’s curves. A soft whine came out of Waverly’s mouth, a sign that she needed more from Nicole.

“Please”

“I know, you’re doing so well. Let me take care of you, and I’ll let you cum in no time baby.”

Hands found their way in between Waverly’s legs as fingers finally made their way to where Waverly wanted them the most. Lost in thought, Waverly didn’t notice that Nicole’s head was also in between her legs. This was one of her favorite views, Waverly never cared about being on the receiving end before but with Nicole, it was something she learned to love. 

Fingers found their way into locks of red hair as she tugged Nicole forward, hoping she’ll get the hint. Waverly could feel Nicole’s warm breath as she made her way up towards where she wanted Nicole the most. Feeling the warmth of Nicole’s tongue as her fingers found their way to her clit, was the thing that Waverly needed the most at the moment.

Tugging slightly harder, Nicole doubled her speed as she continued to tease her, knowing that Waverly was close to her first orgasm. Nicole could feel Waverly tightening around her fingers, wetness coated her tongue and fingers as Waverly finally reached her peak. Pulling her hair even tighter, a way of telling Nicole that was satisfied.

Slowly, Waverly came down from her first peak, letting go of the red locks she’s been holding onto and finally letting Nicole to sit up a bit. Nicole was happy to see a faint smile as she slowly pulled out her fingers. Surprisingly Waverly brought Nicole’s hand into her mouth, sucking her fingers, pulling them out once they were cleaned.

“Fuck, baby that’s so hot” Nicole moaned as she lowered herself to kiss Waverly.

“Mmm, I want you to fuck me with our strap.” Waverly moaned into Nicole’s ear, rubbing her hands up and down her back. Without saying a word, Nicole found her way into their closet, searching for the box they hid their toys in.

Soon finding the item, as she pulled the straps up her legs she made sure she was putting a show for Waverly. Knowing how much Waverly loved seeing her wear the strap, especially knowing how well she can use it.

“You like what you see baby?” Nicole asked, walking towards the bed.

“Mmm, I do but I like it better when you’re fucking me with it” Waverly replied, pulling Nicole on top of her and into a kiss.

“I like the sound of that, baby.” 

Pushing Waverly’s legs apart, Nicole found her way in between them, gliding the shaft in between wet folds, noticing how wet Waverly was and how easily she could slip in. Nicole made sure she went as slowly as she can, wanting to tease Waverly a bit more before she gives her what she wants. Hands found their way to Nicole’s neck as Waverly tried to pull her closer, hoping Nicole would give her everything she wanted.

Nicole smirked as she bottomed out, kissing Waverly’s neck and leaving faint marks before she started thrusting into her. Legs wrap around Nicole’s waist, locking onto the small of her back as she felt nails digging into her shoulder. This feeling never gets old, loving how much Waverly needed her, wanted her, made her feel loved. 

“Nic, please. I need you to go faster” Waverly whined, knowing that all she needed to do was just ask and Nicole would give it to her.

With that Nicole’s hips started to move faster, the wet heat in between Waverly’s legs started to coat her thighs and the shaft. Both of them were in heaven, they loved the closeness of the position and how it allowed them to be skin to skin and face to face.

“Fuck, baby I’m gonna cum” Nicole grunted into Waverly’s neck, making sure she leaves a small bite mark there.

“Baby I’m close too, you’re doing so well Nic.”

Without warning both reached their highs, both enjoyed it whenever they cum together. Not wanting to hurt Wavelry, Nicole rolled them over causing her to lay on her back, while Waverly snuggled into her chest. Not wanting to let go, Nicole pulled Waverly closer to her chest, causing the shaft to shift a bit causing both women to moan.

“Do you want me to pull out?” Nicole asked, knowing it must be uncomfortable for Waverly to still have the strap in her.

“Mmm, give me a couple more minutes and then you can pull it out.”

“Ok if you say so. You know I love you Waves.”

“And I love you even more”

With that, both laid there knowing how much they loved each other. Knowing this is perfect.


End file.
